According to Wikipedia, capacitive sensing is a technology for detecting proximity, position, etc., based on capacitive coupling effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,797,115 to Tasher et al is entitled “Time interval measurement for capacitive detection”.
Publication US 20110216038 of U.S. Ser. No. 13/042,965 is entitled “Systems and methods for using capacitive surface for detecting multiple touch points”. Publication US 20120262419 al of U.S. Ser. No. 13/533,618, also termed herein the “single layer patent document” and similar, is entitled “Systems and methods for detecting multiple touch points in surface-capacitance type touch panels”.
“Capacitive sensing techniques and considerations—The basics” by Ryan Seguine, Cypress Semiconductor, available on Internet at the following http www link: eetimes.com/design/automotive-design/4016274/Capacitive-sensing-techniques-and-considerations-The-basics states that “Charge Transfer, Successive Approximation, Sigma-Delta, and Mutual Capacitance Measurement are . . . commonly used (capacitance) sensing methods.” Charge transfer may be considered a general method of which Sigma-delta and the Successive-approximation are instances. The Charge transfer method may also be referred to as a switched capacitors method.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded